


where do we go when we're asleep?

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: just stray mumbling, many thoughts head full, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: stray thoughts I'm too tired to convey
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	where do we go when we're asleep?

where do we go when we're asleep? 

what universes do our minds wander, what celestial earth do we tress, what air do we breathe into the lungs of our imagination? 

maybe we ascend, high above the stars and the clouds, soaring, wafting about, drifting in temporary freedom. we are weightless, no mere human-constructed problems to drag us back down to reality. but no, even in sleep there is no absence of harm, no escape from the talons of 'real-life'. perhaps not ascension, then.

maybe we become the stars. specks of divine ecstasy amidst the vast expanse of emptyness. ethereal. each and every slumbering soul a delicate inferno, extreme heat that is no match for the mortal beings below. pure, yet susceptible to corruption. sometimes developing into savage, ruthless vacuums that pull the unaware in, destroying all that ever was. maybe we become the stars. 

maybe we do not go anywhere at all. maybe we just roam around our mind. our true mind. true, innermost self. not the surface-level perception we build an image of based on our awake thoughts. we roam a mind free from the constraints and influence shoved into it from our landscape. maybe. 

so many other lanes to explore, but i cannot linger. 

where will I go, I wonder still.


End file.
